


Perfect 10

by mistresscurvy



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Competition, F/M, M/M, Projekt Revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard doesn't understand why Ray thinks he's oversharing. He can't help talking about Lindsey right now.</p><p>He's also not entirely sure how this turned into a blow job competition, but he's okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect 10

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiningartifact](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningartifact/gifts).



> Takes place during Projekt Revolution. Written for the delightful shiningartifact--happy birthday, bb! ♥
> 
> Thank you to LittleMousling, rivers_bend and amazonziti for reading this over and making it better. ♥

He tries not to, he really does, but he can't be expected to keep his mouth shut about it all the time.

"Seriously, you guys, I don't even know how to describe what she did next."

"Then stop trying, for the love of god, Gerard," Ray says, a pillow over his head. "Just because Mikey's not here doesn't mean you can tell the rest of us, it's still fucking weird."

"Why is it weird?" Gerard protests. "I'm just sharing my life with you guys, that's all."

"It's weird because I don't actually need to know precisely how the new-found love of your life managed to make you come that hard or whatever, Gerard. We're not fucking twelve anymore. I don't need a play-by-play."

"It's not a play-by-play!" Gerard says indignantly.

Frank looks up from the book he's been reading throughout Gerard's entire description of the moment when he really, truly knew that Lindsey was gonna be his wife, the fucker. "It kind of is, Gerard. And frankly, I'm a little disappointed in you. Whatever happened to your principles? I thought you were better than to launch into a round of kiss and tell, especially about the woman you claim to love."

"It's not fucking kissing and telling, Frankie, I'm trying to explore my _feelings_ with you guys--” Frank's poker face finally breaks and he cracks up. “Oh fuck you, motherfucker. See if I ever share with you again."

"Have I ever told you guys about what Jamia does with her tongue--"

Ray covers his ears. "Frank, why do you have to encourage him, man?"

Frank grabs the bag of Doritos and digs in. "It's just, Gerard's made me realize I haven't really been sharing with you guys for a while now. Not like I did back during the van days, when I was but a young man in love."

"Augh," says Ray's hair, the only part of his head really visible under the pillow and his hands.

"Why is Ray hiding?" Lindsey asks as she steps into the lounge, Jamia right behind her.

Gerard kisses her hello, his hands petting over her sides. "I was telling him how great you are at giving head."

Lindsey smirks, the bow of her red lips twisting up to one side. "I am pretty fucking amazing at it, I know."

Ray slams down the tech guide he's been pretending to read for at least two hours. "No no no, this is not when you start _encouraging_ him, Jesus fuck. This isn't the goddamn Blowjob Olympics, Christ," and at that Frank's eyes light up like it's Christmas.

"But it fucking could be!" he crows.

Ray stands up and storms over to the door. "I'm going to go find some normal fuckers to hang out with. Have fun talking about blow jobs without me."

"I wouldn't go and find Jimmy at the moment if you're looking for normal," Lindsey warns just as Frank retorts, "Who says we're just talking about them?" Ray throws up his hands and walks out of the lounge, closing the door behind him.

Frank turns to his wife and Gerard and Lindsey. "So? How's this gonna be decided?"

"If you think I need to prove my abilities to you at this point, Iero, you won't be benefiting from my skills any time soon," Jamia says, smirking at Frank when he holds up his hands in surrender.

"I've already extolled your capabilities to them," Gerard says earnestly to Lindsey, and she smiles and kisses him. His eyes slide shut at the feeling of her lips, and his mouth opens for her tongue.

His focus on Lindsey and her mouth is broken by Frank saying, "So I guess Gerard's the only one who's not making the podium," and he breaks away.

"Sucked more dick than David Cassidy," he reminds him.

Frank snorts. "Come on, who the fuck hasn't? That fucker probably never even tried to suck himself off."

"What the fuck, everyone tries that at least once. Mikey spent the entire summer of 1994 trying to do that."

Jamia laughs. "Gerard, I'm not even going to ask how you know that."

Gerard makes a face. "You walk in on your younger brother 'doing yoga' enough times, you figure it out. Especially when he was always naked," he adds. He points at Frank. "But back to the matter at hand. Why the fuck do you think you're better than me at giving head? You've done it once. On a _dare._ "

"Yeah, and some of us are born gifted, and have excellent teachers," Frank says, leaning up against Jamia, who snorts and shoves his head away.

"Once isn't enough to prove excellence, Frank." Gerard's not exactly sure when this became a matter of honor to him, but here they all are.

"You ever give a blowjob sober, Gerard? It's a whole different experience," Lindsey says, and he looks at her, feeling a bit betrayed until she winks at him, and suddenly he doesn't mind at all.

Besides, it's not like she doesn't have a point.

Frank takes this opportunity to be an asshole. "See, this is what I'm saying, Gee. You don't have the necessary skills to be a medal-winner. Sloppy enthusiasm while drunk is one thing, but where's your technique?"

Gerard flips him off. "Oh come on, there's no fucking way you were sober, you fucking hypocrite."

Frank shrugs, smirking. "All I'm saying is that I got no complaints."

"It was a fucking blowjob, what sort of douchebag complains about that?" Gerard doesn't know why he can't let this go, especially since it's not like Lindsey or Frank are wrong, exactly--most of the dick he sucked was during the period when he would get drunk and need to have something, anything in his mouth. He has no idea how many guys it was, honestly; the real wonder is that unless he blacked out and they're just not telling, he never sucked off anyone in his band.

And with that thought he launches himself at Frank, taking him by surprise and tackling him to the ground in front of the couch where Jamia and Lindsey are sitting. Frank makes a muffled squeak of surprise and immediately starts fighting back, pinching Gerard's sides and sticking his fingers up into his armpits where he knows Gerard is ticklish.

"Quit squirming and let me blow you, Jesus," Gerard says, getting his hands on Frank's belt. Frank stills at that, the momentary distraction enough for Gerard to get his jeans undone and yank them down.

Gerard would look up from Frank’s half-hard dick to check in with the love of his life ( _future wife,_ his heart sings) and Frank's wife before continuing on, but given that they're both laughing so hard he can barely hear himself think he's pretty sure they're cool with this. He does glance up at Frank though, who's propped upon his elbows and looking down at him.

"Well? What the fuck are you waiting for? See, this is what I'm talking about, you're all hat and no--oh, _fuck._ ”

Gerard grunts around his dick, bobbing up and down nice and slow, suction steady as he gets Frank fully hard. And then he starts throwing down his tricks, twisting his fist around the shaft as he goes up and down, tonguing over the slit and tasting Frank there, doing everything short of whatever the blowjob equivalent of a double back flip with three twists is. He moves his left hand back behind Frank's balls, pressing up against his prostate and humming when Frank groans and thrusts further down his throat.

Gerard's not ready for that part of the routine, wants to spend more time tasting and smelling Frank, everything about him so much more heightened and potent right here. It's like being dunked in a vat of Frank, and Gerard can't believe he's never gotten this before. He ducks down to lick and suck Frank's balls, his hand in constant motion on his cock.

It suddenly occurs to him that Lindsey probably recognizes his moves, can tell what he's cribbed from her, and that makes his face heat up, makes him want to put on a good show for her and Jamia. He takes Frank's cock back into his mouth and opens up his throat, relaxing it like his vocal coach has been telling him to since Revenge but that he's never quite mastered.

Apparently being able to deep throat Frank is a pretty good incentive though, because Frank slides in deep, nice and easy. Frank's hands tighten in Gerard's hair as he gasps above him, and Gerard taps his hips in the universal sign of "it's cool, do it."

Frank doesn't have any trouble interpreting that gesture, holding Gerard's head steady as he snaps his hips up and fucks Gerard's face. Gerard moves with him, focusing on nailing the dismount, and he moans and grips Frank's hips tight when Frank's gasps become short and staccato and he shoves his dick deep down Gerard's throat, coming in long pulses.

Gerard sticks the landing, swallowing it all down and licking over his lips, chasing Frank's taste there. He kisses over Frank's spent cock and his inner thighs, nosing at his balls until Frank pulls him up and kisses him deeply, possessively before flipping him onto his back and yanking his pants down.

Gerard tears his eyes away from Frank long enough to look over at the couch, where Lindsey is sitting with her arm around Jamia’s shoulder and Jamia's hand on her knee. Lindsey looks like she's equal parts amused and turned on, and Gerard reaches out to catch her free hand with his own, squeezing hard when Frank does this _thing_ with his _tongue--_

"Jesus Christ," he gasps at the ceiling. He tries to focus on exactly what Frank is doing, tries to compare it to his own technique, but he can't be a fair judge at this moment because Frank's mouth is everything he'd ever thought it would be, fucking intoxicating. He just ends up holding on for dear life, one hand buried in Frank's hair, the other hand clutching Lindsey's so hard he'd be afraid of hurting her if she wasn't holding him back just as tightly.

He comes for what feels like hours, just floats and shakes and makes these noises deep in the back of his throat that he can tell sound ridiculous but that he can't stop. When Frank finally pulls back, Gerard's cock flopping wetly against his stomach, he lets go of Lindsey's hand and pulls Frank up on top of him. He kisses him all over, mouth sloppy and wet, pressing Frank's body against his own and shaking at how Frank feels against him.

They lie there together, kissing lazily, until he hears Lindsey clear her throat, and when he looks over at her he wants to pant, he’s so fucking turned on again. Her short skirt just barely covers the tops of her crossed legs, and her panties are dangling off the ankle of her boot, her foot bobbing in front of his face.

Frank lifts himself off of him and moves to Jamia, who’s sitting with her legs spread a little, a small smile on her face as she crooks her finger at her husband. Gerard can hear Frank moan and then the sounds of him eating out his wife, but he can’t look away from Lindsey’s face, from this woman who gives him everything in the world he’s ever wanted but never dreamed he could have. For the first time in his life the poetry in his secret journal is hidden because it's too _happy_ to show anyone else; he doesn’t even know what to do with this.

She pulls him up by the shirt and kisses him, licking over his lips, and he offers her Frank’s taste, gives her that and himself and anything else she could possibly want. He pulls away for a moment, gazing at her and then looking over at Jamia, struck by the look on her face, her lower lip caught in her teeth as she moves with Frank below.

How the fuck did he even get here?

Frank interrupts his internal rhapsodies by thwapping him in the side with his hand. "Gerard. Less thinking, more eating." His lips are already shiny and wet from Jamia, and he nods up at Lindsey.

Sometimes Gerard can't even believe how motherfucking smart Frank Iero is. He looks back up at his soulmate and smiles, flips her legs up over his shoulders, and begins his second routine of the day.

 

Ray is not going to believe this shit. Gerard can't wait to tell him.


End file.
